Getting Warmed Up
by Silent Wolf 325
Summary: Jake meets Everest in a strong blizzard and they need to think of someway to stay warm. A/N: Im not dead! btw Warning: Contains Bestiality. Dont like, dont read.


Getting Warmed Up

I own nothing. All rights go to Nickelodeon and Spinmaster Entertainment.

Chapter 1:

*minutes after Everest saves Jake*

As the weather was getting worse The blinding blizzard was swirling around like an angry kid shaking a snowglobe making it hard to see. Everest noticed that her new friend was starting to freeze "Poor Jake, you just need to grow a furcoat like me." says Everest as she starts to dig a little snow cave. "Everest?" said Jake as her little body disapeered into the snow bank. When Everest was finished Jake crawled in to the snow cave and it was surprisingly big enough to fit both of them. They both climb inside the snow cave and settle in for a long night. "Even though the storm has stopped we cant get to my igloo safely. We'll leave in the morning." said Everest with a very sleepy voice.

Jake wakes up shortly after what he thought was dawn. He looks over at Everest who was still sleeping away. Her paws kicking in her sleep. She stops kicking her paws as she dreams of calmer things. Jake watches her small body ascend and desend as she was breathing. He looks over every beautiful detail of her body. He sees her pussy. "Whoa, She is really beautiful." Jake noticed that he was getting an erection from seeing Everests beauty. "Ive got to get rid of this. Its getting very uncomfortable." As he unzips his pants he lets out his 7 inch penis. "Ah, much better." He looks over to Everest and starts to jack off. After a few minutes right before he was about to cum Everest wakes up. *Yawn* "Morning Jake" as she rubs her eyes she opens them to see Jakes rock hard penis right in front of her. "What is that Jake?" said Everest investagating her new discovery. "Well, its my penis. All boys have them." Everest tilted her head puzzled as she touched it "Why is it so hard?" After a few seconds Jake looked for the words to say "Well, I was watching you sleep and you were so beautiful that it made my penis hard, so i pulled it out to relieve the stress of having it grow tighter and tighter in my pants. So I started to masturbate to your sleeping body. "What part of me do you find beautiful?" she said with a blush on her face. "Youre beautiful eyes, but most of all your pussy." When Jake said the word pussy his penis twitched. Everest walks closer to Jake and says "Well id better take care of that before it freezes off." The thought of his penis getting frostbite or worse made him gringe, but nothing will make him cringe more except for what happens next. She sits down in front of Jake and starts to lick his dick. The warm tongue almost sent Jake of the edge. She licked his penis from his base to his tip Jake was really enjoying this his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head. Then Everest engulfes then entire penis in her mouth, and starts to slowly suck, increasing speed after a few seconds. After a few minutes Jake releases his seed into Everests mouth. Surprised Everest swallows the strange substance "Tastes much better than liver." she said to herself. Jake was breathing pretty heavily his breath visible due to the cold weather. "Everest, That was amazing! Thank you!" said Jake as he started to clean himself up, then shockingly Everests stops him. She starts to lick the leftover cum on his dick which made Jake hard again. After she finished she surprises Jake yet again by grabbing his now growing harder dick with her tail. The fluffiness from the tail almost sends Jake into pure ecstasy. She continues to stroke his hard cock with her tail as his cock returns to his max. Then Everest turns around and presents himself to Jake. Jake could see her pussy just glisten with her juices. He takes of his pants and jacket and lays the jacket on the cold snowy ground. Jake looks to Everest for approval to continue. Everest nodded and said "Ice or Snow Im ready to go." Jake tried to mount her doggystyle, but because of the size difference it was very uncomfortable for both of them. Then Jake has an idea. He sits down on his jacket and calls Everest over to him and tells her to turn around. When she turned around Jake picks her up and slowly starts to position her above his cock. The head of his cock reaches her entrance, Everest nods telling him to continue. He pushes her body down onto his hard cock, he waits a few seconds to let her get use to the new feel and begins pumping her slowly up and down his shaft. Everest was in heaven she doesnt know whats going on, but she likes it. Her tongue escapes out the side of her mouth as she fades in and out of consciousness. Jake starts pumping faster and faster like a savage animal and then releases his seed straight into Everests womb. They both collapse on their side and fall asleep. When they awake Everest licks Jakes nose. "Can I come live with you? The penguins here are not as fun as you are." she said with a wink.

The End 


End file.
